Gothic Love
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Our fair haired bishie in the hands of his seductively evil Yami. What is to come to Ryou's Faith? Will love bloom? Or hate? *Yaoi! Meaning boy on boy sex! It you can't take it, DON'T READ IT! IT'S THAT SIMPLE!*


****

NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

YET ANOTHER ONE-SHOT YAOI!

THIS TIME STARING, YOURS TRULY, BAKURA AND YAMI B!

FOR ALL YOU BAKURA FANS, I SUGGEST YOU CLICK BACK! FOR I, THE QUEEN OF ALL EVIL, HAS DONE EVILY THINGS TO OUR CUTIE WOOTIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY! HAD TO, HIS YAMI IS, WELL, YOU KNOW, KINKY! NYAHAHAHAHA!

^.^ GOTTA LUV ME IN ALL MY EVIL PURVEY MIND!!

FOR JJ-KUN WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO SO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* TO MY MISFORTUNES, REGRETFULLY, I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. BUT THE THOUGHT OF YAMI B. SHIRTLESS AND IN TIGHT JEANS AND WEILDING A WHIP IS! MWAHAHA! (THEY PROB. OWN THAT TOO ~~;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

GOTHIC LOVE

BY SCARLET MOON

Somewhere in a dark room a sound of a young boy whimpering can be heard.

__

"Say it! Or you'll only feel more pain!"

"Never! I'll never Love you!"

"Damn you! Why do you insist on me hurting you so!" The sound of a loud smack on skin echoes in the dark room.

The boy lets out a whimper, a stinging pain in his cheeks, and a trace of blood tinkling down his lips. The world around him starts to spin and soon he falls into the darkness, he slumps down, suspended by the shackles binding him to the wall.

The dark half lays his hands on the boys cheeks, and plants a soft kiss on the boy. Then he licks the blood off. He sights softly to himself and unlocks the cuffs from his light's wrists. _"If you did as I asked. You wouldn't have to get hurt." _He lifts the unconsious boy up and laid him on his bed. _"Hmm . . . What to do?" _He unbuttons the boys shirt and gazes admiringly at his light. _"So Beautiful, like an . . . angel."_

He lays across the boy, his fingers trailing down from his angelic face down to his well toned chest. _"Now where to start?" _He lays his head down, listening to the rhythmic beating of the boy's heart.

__

"If only you knew . . . how much . . . I feel for you." The dark half sighs to himself, fiddling the pale pink nipples of the boy between his finger. _"I only wanted to make you mine, mine's forever." _Then he takes the other nipple in his mouth and gently sucks on it.

The boy moves a little, but seems to still be fast asleep. He peered up to his light then lets his hand move slowly down to the boys pants. He starts to rub and squeezed the boy's member through his pants, feeling it harden and grow large. A moan escape's from his light's lips, and he starts to unbutton the fly and unzip the zipper. 

Looking to the object of his desire in front of him, he slowly slides his mouth down on it. And starts to suck it in deeply, while caressing the inner thighs. The boy moans out deeply as if asking for more, his moans sounding like little tiny bells ringing. _"How heavenly, music to my ears. My very own little tenshi."_

The odor of soap and musk drives the dark half wild with passion. And he tighten his mouth around the boys shaft and sucks it harder his pace faster than before. _"Come give me what I want!" _The boy begins to tremble, his body tightening and a cry escapes the boys mouth as he came. The dark half swallowed his light's nectar hungrily and licks lips clean, _"Mmm. How sweet it is. Just like you." _He kisses his light one more time and disappears back into the ring. _"Next time, it will be you pleasing me."_

Soon the boy starts to stir from his sleep. He turns over and hides is face in his pillow crying. _"I can't! I won't!" _He murmurs to himself and curls into a tight ball. _"I don't love him." _And he cried the half the night away before falling back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou wakens to the sound of singing birds near his window. He flips over, yet another day has started. Suddenly he flushes, memories of last night reawakens. _"Was that all a dream? Did he......do that.......to me?"_

Feeling a bit violated he picks up his school uniform and heads for the shower. Visions of what might have happened last night stirs up a strange feeling in him. He stiffens as he noticed that he had become aroused by the thought of his Yami loving him. Ryou shakes the thought away, he loves no one but himself, he thought.Once he finished his shower he stepped out and starts to dry himself he gasp in surprise, because his Yami had caught him from behind.

His dark half takes in a deep breath of his other half's skin. _"You smell delicious today." _With that he nibbles on Ryou's ear. Ryou jumps out from his Yami's hold. _"I umm...I'll be late for school." _Bakura stutters out, his face flushed and his ear seems to be burning. His Yami examines him for awhile and smirks a little, _"Tonight then."_ He all but cooed out and disappeared back into the ring. Ryou stared out to where his Yami just stood, panting hard, his heart beating fast, and a.....strange feeling was starting to gnaw at him. Confused and scared he heads for the fridge to look for something to eat, he had to get out of here, he didn't want to be alone....with him. He wanted help, but who, Yugi? Yes Yugi would know what to do, or at least his Yami will. He heads out for the door toast in his mouth and an orange soda in hand. _"They will know what to do." _And with high hopes he heads for school feeling much better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

SORRY SO SHORT. I WASN'T SURE IF I LIKED HOW THIS WAS GOING. 

I DOUBT IF IT WAS GOOD EITHER. BUT I'LL FINISH THIS ANYWAYS SINCE JJ-KUN WANTS IT DONE! MUST PLEASE DA MASTER! ^.^

THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE? THERE BE DARKER DEEDS DONE TO POOR RYOU-CHAN BEFORE IT GETS BETTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (SORRY THERE GOT IN THE MOOD)

NOW CLICK THE PURPLE THINGE, IF YOU LIKE ME TO FINISH THIS UP! (WHY DO I FEEL A THREAT COMING FROM JJ-KUN AND YYC?)


End file.
